Invidia
Invidia (インウィディア Inwidia) is a Black Knights and an antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Personality Invidia does not have many traits in her personality, except that aside from Gula, she to be less calm than other Black Knights and she loves Sebastian from the bottom of her heart. Although her loyalty to Avaritia is due to her need to protect Ira, she does have respect for him to an extent. Biography Invidia's real name given by Index is Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton. In 1945, she participated in the battle against the witch Liselotte Werckmeister. The battle ended with Liselotte being sealed by squad's leader, who later became the Black Knight Avaritia, but not without great cost. Superbia, the only survivor, used her art of Soul Binding to bind the soul of the squad's member into the Larvaes, forming the Black Knights, to protect the seal. As a result, Elaine forgot everything, except for her mission and her love for Sebastianus, who became the Black Knight Ira. Plot 'Fragments' In 2009, the Fragments of Liselotte was gathered in Red Night. After Gula's defeat, Ira set out in the next Red Night. Elaine, regarded herself as Invidia, went with him to help. She encountered Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri, Yukiko and Takahisa at their school and fought them for a short time before joining Ira. After the battle, Ira was seriously injured, so she brought him back and wait for him to recover. While Ira was resting, she asked Avaritia to stop Ira from going out after he recovered. He did not agree, however, and she attempted to attack him to change his mind. Superbia blocked her attack and told her to behave. Invidia questioned her why she did not attack like others did, but Superbia simply replied that she would attack when the time was right. Invidia was not satisfied with her answer and attempted to attack her, but Avaritia told both to stop. He also told Invidia that even if he was to stop Ira, a warrior with burning passion like him would not listen and that he trusted in Ira's power. Invidia had no choice but to accept his decision. 'Ursula of the Bookshelf' On October 12th, she and Acedia was dispatched to defeat the Fragments. They were to attack from two directions. However, Invidia encountered Shiori on her way and could not arrive at her designated destination. Fortunately, Superbia used her shikigami to momentarily stop Shiori's spell and saved Invidia. Invidia was angry at Superbia's interference and told her to stay out of her battle, but Superbia said that at her current level, she could not defeat Shiori. She then used a spell to teleport both of them back to the crystal palace. 'Shattered Knight' On October 21st, she attacked Yukiko and Takahisa on their school rooftop while Ira assaulted the rest on the schoolyard. The plan was most likely proposed by Superbia in order to split the "fragments" power. Invidia was defeated, however, and taken serious injuries. As she went back to the crystal, she realized that Ira was killed in battle and cried out in pain. She asked her leader, not as Avaritia but as Georgius of the Rainbow, whether he suspected Index's judgment. Superbia quickly stabbed her and said that since she (Invidia) had regained her memories, she (Superbia) had no further use for her, thus, using her shikigami to manipulate Invidia from that point on, turning her into a moving bomb. 'Time Bomb' Yuka, Kukui, Yukiko and Takahisa encountered her again on October 27th. They continuously attacked her, but she kept moving towards them. When she got close enough, she warned them that she was being manipulated and about to explode. Yuka then used her power to nullified the destructive power inside Invidia's body. After that, Yukiko finished her off. Before she died, Invidia said to herself that she was about to be together with Sebastianus, implying that she gladly accepted her death. In the anime, she used her Dragon Skeleton to form a barrier and trap the gang inside. Misuzu tried to break the barrier, but failed. Kukuri then shot Abraxas' chains through Invidia, thinking that the barrier would break if she died. However, Invidia revealed that her blood was explosive and said that when she died, she would take all of them with her. Yukiko tried to throw her weapon at the barrier one more time but the knife rebound and injured Kakeru. As Kakeru staggered from the wound, Invidia gripped his head, apparently wanted to make sure that he would take the full blast. Seeing Kakeru on the verge of being killed, Yuka's power awakened and Invidia's destructive power was nullified. Yukiko then stabbed her through the forehead, killing her. Abilities Invidia uses her "Dragon Skeleton" like a whip with destructive power. Her wings are very sustainable and can be used as a shield to protect her from any attack, except for attacks that are too powerful. Combine the range and speed of the weapon and her ability to fly, she poses as a formidable opponent. Her way of fighting makes her a good combination with Ira. In order to defeat her, Takahisa and Yukiko used the school's narrow corridor to suppress her movement. In addition, as a Black Knight, Invidia's blood is explosive. She can self-detonate as a last resort. Trivia *Invidia's "Dragon Skeleton" looks exactly like a spine. *Her voice actress, Noriko Rikimaru, is also the voice actress of Kukuri. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Invidia Concept1.jpg File:11eyes SDAG Invidia Atk1.jpg| Invidia using her "Dragon Skeleton" Category:Index Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional mages